Hunger
by jollygoauld
Summary: Hunger isn't always cured be food........


He sat there in his kitchen; Janet had gone to the other room to speak to Cassie on the phone

Hunger

He sat there in his kitchen; Janet had gone to the other room to speak to Cassie on the phone. Daniel was starving, he'd missed breakfast and so he decided he just had to start his lunch now without Janet, it was just a sandwich anyway? Right?

He picked up the white bread and opened his mouth to take a bite when the kitchen door swung open exposing Janet to his eyes. Exposing was definitely the right word he thought, his mouth now in an 'O' shape the sandwich still hovering just in front of it. The sandwich fell from his hand on to the table as Janet gave him a piercing look.  
He swallowed the words he was about to say, he was in uncharted waters, unsafe, specially with his life not being straight forward 99 of the time.

"Is everything, erm ok erm Janet" when had he found it so hard to talk to her? He was a linguist not a teenage boy.

"No nothings wrong Daniel" She stepped forward into the room and took a sip of the cold lemonade sitting on the counter top, sighing contently.

The sigh sent shivers down Daniels body; he watched the way she tipped her head back as she tipped the glass and let the drink slide down her throat. Her pale neck looked so vulnerable in that position, so delicate and beautiful. Wait when had he started thinking his friend was beautiful? He tried to say something intelligent "Is the lemonade nice?" No Daniel he berated himself, that wasn't clever.

Janet smiled, as she playfully slid her finger round and round the top of the glass she was still holding, "It's like nectar, so sweet and refreshing. Let me pour you some?" She walked to the fridge and opened the door removing the jug of homemade lemonade that she had brought over an hour before.

Daniel realised she was already pouring the drink and he hadn't even said yes yet, "Thanks" Was that all he was capable of saying to this woman who right now was making his heart pound so fast that it felt as if it would escape his chest and land on the floor at her feet where it belonged. He mentally shook himself it must be an alien virus; it's the only thing that would explain the situation.

Janet walked towards Daniel and around the table, her hips swaying gently and naturally rather then provocatively. She leaned forwards towards Daniel; her free hand went towards his face. Daniel froze, his eyes locked on to hers, as if he was a rabbit caught in the headlights of its impending doom, not that he would mind dying not this way. Her soft hand cupped the side of his cheek, it wasn't smooth but had a 5 o'clock shadow, giving him a manly rather then boyish face, and she pushed his head up slightly. She traced her middle finger from his jaw to his lips; she then lightly ran it across his soft pink lips, before gently pulling his bottom one down. Her other hand gently poured the drink into his now open mouth.

His eyes closed appreciatively, as he tasted what really had to be nectar, after all he trusted her and that's what she had said it was. At that moment he would have said the trees were blue and sky green if it pleased her. He opened his eyes slowly; afraid it might be a dream. He no longer cared if it was a virus, new feelings were awakening inside him, some he realised having always been there but buried deep inside.

Janet laughed at straightened up just as his eyes became fully open, leaving Daniel wanting to grab her and pull her close. Janet then laughed, it was full of happiness and hope and an innocence he was surprised to realise she still had after the sights she had seen. "If only it was that easy for me to get you to swallow medicine Dr. Jackson" her eyes twinkled, although her voice was now Dr. Frasier and no longer Janet.

"I'm sure Dr. Frasier that all of your patients would take their medicine if you approached them like that." He praised himself, he'd made a flirtatious remark, but then he usually could to her, it was just the initial shock of when she came through the door that had caught his breath he told himself.

Janet blushed and she looked over Daniels' head rather then at him, "I'm not quite sure I'd get away with this on base"

Her voice had sounded too serious for Daniels liking, he urgently wanted to see her smile and to hear her laugh again, "I'm not quite sure that your outfit is quite the air force uniform either" he hoped his voice sounded teasing and fun rather then serious.

Janet's' cheeks flared even more red, "Sorry, it's just this heat wave is making me feel so hot and bothered. I'm cooler now, I'll go and put what I had on be before back on" She turned to leave the room.

Daniel suddenly found himself able to move and he jumped up from his seat and gently grasped her slim wrist. Janet turned, she didn't speak but her eyes questioned him. His mouth went dry, resulting in him speaking in a husky whisper, sending shockwaves through Janet's body, "I think you look amazing and that it is the most intelligent way to cool down on a day like this" Janet's eyes grew wide, and a smile slowly spread across her face, her un-grasped hand moved up Daniels body and rested on his collarbone. Neither of them noticed that now her other hand was holding his, their fingers interlaced while his thumb stroked small circles on the back of her hand.

"Are you hot Daniel?" her voice was quiet, her speech slow and drawn out almost teasingly so. Daniel just nodded; speech had once again left him. Janet's fingers slid down his chest opening each button on his shirt with her one free hand till his tanned chest was visible. She lent forward and kissed his chest, she could feel his heart drumming away fast, his breathing shallow and irregular. Daniels free had cupped her chin and he lent forward for his lips to meet hers; it was as if electricity had flown from her through to him, he moved away and looked into her eyes searching for what was in their depths.

His voice was soft and caring when he spoke, "Why?"

Janet's eyes narrowed in confusion, she took a step back removing her hand from his chest although still leaving her other hand in his large one, "Why what?"

"Why this, why now, why me?"

The smile returned back to her face, and she stepped up even closer then she had been before, "Because it's you, because I care, because I need this, something safe, fun, no trauma with someone who is wonderful like you."

Daniels eyebrows rose in suspicion, "I think we need to get you to the SGC, this definitely has to be a virus"

"No virus Daniel, just me. I know you don't always believe in yourself as much as your friends do but you are an amazing man"

Daniel blushed but looked at her seriously, "Not as wonderful and as amazing and special as you"he paused "And I truly mean that"

Janet's smile was one he had never seen before, but he vowed to himself that he would make sure everyday he saw her that she would wear that same smile. He pulled her close ad held her to him, suddenly feeling as if life had given him this once last chance at living. Janet's breath caressed his chest for minutes making him feel calm and safe. Janet's head moved an inch away from his body, she raised on eye brow and said, "I'm not too sure its that fair it only being me in just my underwear"

Daniel grinned, life was short, why wait, who knows what could happen tomorrow, "Actually I was thinking that a shower would be the best way to cool down, and I'm not too sure clothes are needed for that"

He then swept her off of her feat, swung her over his shoulder and proceeded towards the shower. The sandwich and lemonade left on the table forgotten about; after all it's not just a lack of food that causes hunger.


End file.
